Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Fineasza i Ferba
Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie 3 Narrator: Dziś w odcinku wystąpią Fineasz, Ferb, Major Monogram i Dundersztyc, którzy będą dawać klipy od 15 do 1. Major Monogram i Dundersztyc: Witajcie! Fineasz: Hej! Wszystkim! Dundersztyc: Monobrew, nie mówiłeś, że tym odcinku będą jeszcze chłopcy. Major Monogram: No wiem, że nie mówiłem dlatego, że ty mówiłeś "Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" i nie dałem rady Ci tego powiedzieć. Dundersztyc: Ok, a jak mają na imię? Fineasz: Ja jestem Fineasz. Ferb: A ja Ferb. Dundersztyc: Puszczamy klip nr... Fineasz: Mogę ja? Dundersztyc: Ok, możesz. Fineasz: Tak! Puszczamy klip nr 15! Piosenka Robotyczny Bunt ♪Przed nami mechaniczna potyczka Robotów już nadszedł kres Wokoło wrze i każdy dobrze wie, że nawet najgrubszą z blach rdza tez kiedyś zje. Nie radzę nas prowokować bo kiedy trzeba każdy z nas walczy niczym lew! Zaraz damy wam popalić, więc się miejcie złomy na baczności, wasz robotyczny tłum wielkie wnet zrobi bum nie będzie dla was żadnej tu litości! Nie macie z nami żadnych szans, Znamy każdy najsłabszy wasz punkt, z tego miasta wykopiemy was. To Robotyczny Bunt!♪ (w tle: bunt, bunt, bunt) ♪I każdy dobrze to wie! To Robotyczny Bunt! Na złom przerobię Cię i sprzedam na pinezki lub zatrzymam na pamiątkę ten twój blaszany łeb! Twoja matka była pralką a na twego ojca wołali ćwiek! To Robotyczny Bunt! Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię Cię, przetopią Cię na wiadra lub na dekle, pod maską Ci się grzeje i nie wiesz co się dzieje, wiem, że się boisz, bo zacząłeś pocić się olejem! I marny już twój los, bo gdy Ci zadam cios zostanie z Ciebie cienkiej blachy stos i Cię zdezaktywuję bo strasznie Cię nie lubię a potem wezmę klucz francuski i cię rozmontuję! To Robotyczny Bunt! Robot to śmieć! To Robotyczny Bunt! palnikiem potnę Cię a potem jeszcze raz zespawam lecz na opak, aby ubaw z Ciebie mieć! Twoja siostra to lodówka, w której światło zawsze pali się! To Robotyczny Bunt! Lepiej posłuchaj mnie, powiedzieć coś Ci chcę, przetopię Cię na kaloryfer lub konewki dwie, potencjał we mnie drzemie, wiem że to ma znaczenie, bo gdy z tobą skończę to przyda ci się nowe zawieszenie! I jeszcze powiem ci, że gdy mi starczy sił, rozkręcę na kawałki twoje twarde dyski, i wyloguję cię, procesor wymontuję, przerobię go na gwoździe, skoro i tak nie pracuje! To Robotyczny Bunt! Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle, pod maską Ci się grzeje, i nie wiesz co się dzieje, wiem, że się boisz, bo zacząłeś pocić się olejem! I marny już twój los, bo gdy Ci zadam cios zostanie z Ciebie ciękiej blachy stos i Cię zdezaktywuję bo strasznie Cię nie lubię a potem wezmę klucz francuski i cię rozmontuję! Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle, Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle! To Robotyczny Bunt! O tak!♪ Po piosence: Major Monogram: Czad Muza! Dundersztyc: Taa... Ok Flip nr.14! Major Monogram: Klip, nie Flip. Dundersztyc: No dobra, dobra klip nr.14! Fineasz: Y... Doktorze D, przepraszam że przerywam, ale... pana tam nie było? Dundersztyc: A skąd to kli... Major Monogram: Dzieciom się odstępuje Dundersztyc: Ok! Ferb: To klip nr.14! Piosenka Tajemnicza moc ♪Pozwólcie, że coś wyjaśnię tutaj wam, więc proszę już, nie myślcie o mnie źle. Aż skręca mnie by przyłapać mych braci, ale zawsze dopada mnie pech. By kant wyszedł na jaw dzwonię po mamę, lecz ta zanim pojawia się, to wszystko znika na złość. Bo czego nie zrobią to wnet znika, lecz nie wiem gdzie. Nikt nie wierzy mi, bo tajemnicza to moc. Moja matka sądzi, że oszalałam. Nie wiem jak ją przekonać, mówię wam. Lecz czasem też wątpliwości dręczą mnie, czy równo pod sufitem mam. By kant wyszedł na jaw dzwonię po mamę, lecz ta zanim pojawia się, to wszystko znika na złość. Bo czego nie zrobią to wnet znika, lecz nie wiem gdzie. Nikt nie wierzy mi bo, tajemnicza to moc. Tajemnicza mooooc! Tajemnicza mooooc! Tajemnicza mooooc! Tajemnicza mooooc!♪ Dundersztyc: Czemu tej piosenki nie było w trzecim sezonie? Fineasz: Ta piosenka została wycofana. Nie wiesz tego? Przecież jesteś tutaj... Ile razy on tu był? (pyta się majora) Major Monogram: Teraz jest tutaj trzeci raz. Fineasz: Przecież jesteś tutaj już trzeci raz, a ja pierwszy, więc jak możesz nie wiedzieć? Dundersztyc: Nooo... Nieważne! Puszczamy klip nr 13! Piosenka Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?) ♪'Fineasz': Dni coraz dłuższe, a noce krótsze, słonko przygrzewa, Ferb: I żar się leje z nieba ! Fineasz: Lato wszystkie jego, chwile bezcenne zawsze są. Lato to najpiękniejsza z przygód, która czeka by przeżyć ją. To lody, gofry i sorbety przez calutki dzień, to lato, nasz najweselszy sen. Lato, w basenach, stawach i jeziorach, każdy chce schłodzić się, Lato, rolki i rowery boso można chodzić też. A także: pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, geniusza znaleść też mózg. Za ptakiem Dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, lub siostrze wymyślać od...♪ Fineasz: Musimy pomyśleć inaczej. Mam pewien pomysł. ♪Lato to łąki i cykady, oraz lemoniady smak. Lato to też leżenie z bratem w cieniu , drzewa które w ogródku rzuca cień, to właśnie lato jest. Fineasz i Fineasz (drugi wymiar): 'Dni coraz dłuższe, a noce krótsze, słonko przygrzewa. '''Ferb (drugi wymiar): '''I żar się leje z nieba ! '' ''Fineasz''': Lato wszystkie jego chwile, '' bezcenne zawsze są, Lato to najpiękniejsza z przygód, która czeka by przeżyć ją. to lody, gofry i sorbety przez calutki dzień. To lato nasz najweselszy sen. ( Lato nasz najweselszy sen.) To Lato nasz najweselszy sen.♪ Po piosence: Fineasz i Ferb: Kochamy lato! Puszczamy klip nr 12! Piosenka Nowa rzeczywistość ♪Jeśli gdzieś ci nie fajnie wynieś stamtąd się wnet. Gdy atmosfera męczy cię rzuć na odchodne: Na razie, czołem i cześć. Przecież przymusu nie ma w jednym miejscu się gnieść, zrób że więc to co trzeba i już. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Na sentymenty nie ma czasu, więc uwierz mi. Znajdź sobie rzeczywistość nową, znajdź nowy styl. Więc sobie szybko znajdź ten swój równoległy świat, bez mankamentów ani wad. Zupełnie całkiem nowy ład. Tak, tak. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Przystanek w podróży na przekąskę to mus. A po wszystkim powrócisz znów tu. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Skacząc między wymiarami można zgubić się gdzieś. Drogę wskaże ci donośny nasz śpiew. Śpiewajmy wszyscy razem: ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć.♪ Po piosence: Fineasz: Te wymiary mnie wymęczyły. A Was? Ferb i Dundersztyc: Mnie też. Majo Monogram: Mnie nie było. Puszczamy klip nr 11! Piosenka Odchodzę dziś ♪Odchodzę dziś, Zostawiam Cię, Lecz ufam, że To nie jest kres! I nie zapomnę nigdy Naszych wspólnych chwil... Odchodzę dziś. Ooo...♪ Po piosence: Fineasz: Biedny Pepe. Czemu go wyrzuciliśmy? A gdzie on jest? Major Monogram: Zaraz przyjdzie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Opowiadania w produkcji Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe